Ryuzaki
by Jamie Tiberia Kirk
Summary: Raito writes a letter to Ryuzaki, my spin off of Mr.Lawliepop's story Raito
1. Chapter 1

**This was inspired by Mr lawlipop story Raito and a full bag of candy at lunch. This is my own little spin off of the story and im not going to even come close to its standered with this story. so you should read mr lawliepop's Raito first.**

**I also needed something to renew my insperation to write two one shots I need to get done before halloween, so on to the story!**

Dear Ryuzaki (or L as you are trying to make me call you). I think I'm falling hard. It's not a joke so please don't laugh (wait do you laugh... I need to find this out). I think I have known it for some time even before I was cuffed to you, probably around the time when you had me and Misa in confinement.

Misa is kind and a good friend, but I have never viewed her as more. Misa is more of a sister, somebody I need to protect just like sayu. Miss has been and always will be (if your asking me at lest) to innocent to understand the evils of the world around her, even if her parents were murdered. I have always felt the longing to protect Misa from that evil and to keep her childish and care free, but I digress.

You L are my brain match (like a soul mate except it sounds way cooler). I must confess ( no you cant jump up now and scream kira we have talked about this) i went and searched up on of those love calculators, I put in both our names (well my name and your fake name I mean who would really call there kid L?). It told me you were my soul mate! Here I am Raito Yagami one of the smartest people and the world and I'm going on a love calculator like a teenage girl.

What am I doing to myself? What are you doing to me? It's worse then the dreams where I'm watching somebody who is me but isn't me talk to somebody that is you but isn't (confusing I know).

You must think I'm taking notes down right now because every once in a while I'll catch you glancing at me from your spinny chair. You don't know what that does to me, I can feel my heart start to beat irregularly almost like my name has been written in the death note. Do I sound like one of those romance novels Misa and my mom read, yeah I probably do, but unlike the books you don't stop my breathing you start it. I would say you give me a reason to live (if I didn't already have one) but of course that would probably just bring up my Kira percentage (yay I wounded what it would be 2% or something more drastic like 1994776%).

I have been trying increasingly in the past few weeks to get you to notice me the way I have noticed you, I don't think it's working and that thought makes my stomach heavy and my head hurt. I wonder if I took all your sweets away (without you finding out it was me of course) and then offered to take you for more, would you love me more?

You know what I might just take your sweats anyway (then I could make you a cake and hide this note in the batter so you could never read it because you would have destroyed the evidence for me! I'm a genius) then you might pass out from low blood sugar or something and I could jump you! Or I could pay one of my crazy fan girls to put horse tranquilizers in you food/sugar slush beverages, yeah that would work! I know right? What a brilliant plan.

Okay you really need to stop spinning in that chair I'm wondering if I stuck my foot out would that trip it? And if so how long would it take to pin you to the ground before watari came in? (and oh my me! if I look out the window there's a cloud shaped like a freaking my little pony...I need some sleep). Hah you almost fell out of your chair, so freaking close! But you shirt not on right so free kinda peep show yay! (yep defiantly going in the cake batter) I sound like a freaking pervert L WHAT DID YOU PUT IN MY FOOD (oops I said that out loud).

Finally some well deserved sleep! I could die right now I'm starting to look like you. sadly my cake batter plan was ruled out because watari wouldn't let me anywhere near the kitchen alone so I won't be able to dispose of this not that way. Never fear pyromaniac is here! (yep I'm gonna light L on fire BWAHAHAHA!) I'm going to take a lighter I found in the dresser and light this thing a blaze. First though let's talk about my plan for TRD (Total Ryuzaki Domination I didn't mean that to sound as sexual as it did) it shall start with snuggling in my "sleep" and then I will have you totally infatuated with me! Never shall you look at another person the same way Ryuzaki.

I think I'm done now so bye bye paper this is Raito Yagami (pronounced your god) signing off!

R&R Flames are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a response to the second chapter of the story Raito **

**I own nothing a duh XD but on to the story now!**

Okay Ryuzaki get this through your head .YOU. god you took the hand cuffs off the other day and now you won't even look at me, I AM GOING TO FREAKING LOSE IT! okay maybe I should calm down, I mean this will make it easier to use the death note and not get caught by you right? Right?Okay you know what? I'm going to go to a shop and by some stuff that sayu suggested (how sad is this taking relationship advise from my little sister!) I mean anything I can do that might help would be great at this moment (unless its prostitute clothing like Matsuda suggested).

I just got back from shopping with Sayu. I'm thinking it wasn't that great of an idea, she had me buy all these different scented body products, Vanilla scented shampoo, strawberry scented soap and shortcake scented body butter, how she found this shop I have no clue.

I put some on before I want into headquarters. Matsuda has told me I smell like a girl so I punched him, probably not the best move, but my heart jumped a bit when I thought that you might talk to me even to just spit out some Kira percentage. You didn't what the hell is wrong with you Ryuzaki? Your going to be the next person I punch, Just so I can get some sort of rise put of you because this silence is killing me.

Hahah new idea! I have found myself a beautiful little kitten (so small she fits in my two hands ) I have named her L just to see what you will do! She could probably pass for a cat version of you too small and black, dark eyes and her fur sticks up in every direction.

Well I should probably burn this so you can't find it Ryuzaki, but watari took my lighter after I started burning pages out of a random note book. I think I will hide this in my underwear drawer or something.


End file.
